


Kami Selalu Ada

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Friendship, Other, References to Depression, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Choi Minho membenci manusia. Dia hanya memiliki peri-peri yang menemaninya. Tae, si mungil peri Lilac. Jonghyun, si peri anak anjing. Gwiboon, si peri yang baik hatinya seenak jidat. Eunsook, si ibu peri baik hati kesayangan semuanya.





	1. Light

**Author's Note:**

> SHINee milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Untuk semuanya yang memiliki masa sulit dan membutuhkan pelukan, semoga bacaan ini tidak menimbulkan hal yang buruk. Dan kuharap kalian akan memiliki peri-peri kalian sendiri di dunia manusia yang kejam ini. Semoga kalian menemukan kebahagiaan kecil setiap harinya :D

Minho meletakkan pot yang dibawakan oleh ibunya di beranda unit. Choi Minho bukan pecinta bunga atau kuliah di jurusan pertanian. Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa jurusan film yang sedang mengalami _mental breakdown_ dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah selama seminggu penuh.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa membawa pot _lilac_ itu ke unit. Mungkin efek terlalu lama membantu ibunya mengurus rumah kaca sehingga ia juga ‘iya iya saja’ ketika wanita itu menyodorkan pot itu untuk bekalnya. Jonghyun pasti akan menertawainya habis-habisan, bagaimana bisa ada pot _lilac_ di unit milik dua lelaki lajang yang hidupnya berlawanan dengan orang normal.

Lelaki— yang kini berkepala _dirty blonde_ alih-alih _copper_ — itu membongkar tas yang berisi bekal sesungguhnya dari sang ibu. Kontainer berisi _kimchi_ dan beberapa kontainer lain berisi makanan yang bisa dihangatkan sudah tertata rapi di rak kulkas. Masih ada sisa dua kerat bir, beberapa karton susu dan dua botol selai. Jonghyun pasti sudah menghabiskan roti tawar dan telur ketika Minho pergi.

Ia membuka sekaleng bir sebelum berjalan ke kamar Jonghyun dan menendang pintunya. “ _Dude, get your lazy ass up!_ ”

Tidak ada jawaban, Minho menendangnya sekali lagi. “ _You gotta get breakfast or not?_ ”

Ada suara-suara tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya pintu menjeblak dengan Jonghyun yang membenarkan tali kolor _sweatpants-_ nya. Lelaki yang lebih pendek beberapa belas senti dari Minho itu berusaha meletakkan kacamatanya di hidung dengan benar sebelum menatap teman serumahnya sambil cemberut. Ia menyipit sebentar sebelum akhirnya menunjuk kepala Minho dengan sumringah.

“ _Wow look at that shiny head. You look so fresh!_ ”

“ _So fresh my ass,_ ” Desisnya sambil mendorong kaleng birnya ke dada Jonghyun. “Bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan tiga kantong roti tawar dan dua kilo telur dalam seminggu?”

“ _Oh, I got several sandwich parties with Kibum when you’re away._ ” Jonghyun menyesap birnya sambil mengikuti Minho ke _pantry._ Ia berhenti sebentar di dekat beranda ketika melihat gundukan hijau asing. “Oi, kau bawa tanaman?”

Minho menatap Jonghyun dengan tatapan _you-can-see-don’t-ask-me_ sebelum memanaskan sup tahu.  Lelaki jangkung itu menggosok menggosok wajahnya dengan frustrasi, liburan kemarin tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkannya. Ia masih ingin menginjak-injak orang, mungkin mencekik dosennya juga masuk dalam hitungan. Minho segera mengecek penanak nasi mereka dan mendesah lega karena Jonghyun masih ingat untuk menanak nasi atau mereka hanya akan sarapan dengan sup tahu dan _kimchi_ saja.

“Kau punya selera yang bagus.” Minho mengernyit ketika Jonghyun berjinjit di sampingnya untuk mengambil dua mangkuk nasi dari kabinet. “Lilac gampang dirawat dan wanginya tidak menyengat.”

“Oh.” Lelaki jangkung itu memindahkan panci sup ke _pantry._ “Ibuku yang membawakannya. Hm, kau tahu cara merawat bunga?”

“Ibuku dulu sempat punya beberapa.” Jonghyun menyodorkan semangkuk nasi yang masih mengepul pada Minho. “Yea, punya tanaman sepertinya bagus juga.”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“ _The hell with you, Jjong!_ ”

Jonghyun hanya terkekeh sambil membawa mangkuk nasinya ke tempat duduk. “Omong-omong, menggantikanmu selama akhir pekan membuat badanku pegal-pegal.”

Minho memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. “Iya, iya. Akan kubayar.”

-.-.-.-

“Oi, kau baik-baik saja?”

Minho mengusap wajahnya yang basah sementara Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Tidak mungkin keracunan karena Minho bahkan belum menyentuh apapun dan hanya menenggak air dan susu sejak pagi. Jonghyun juga yakin bahwa tanggal kadaluarsanya juga masih jauh-jauh hari.

Lelaki berkepala perak itu memapah Minho keluar dari kamar mandi. Alih-alih membawa Minho ke kamarnya, ia membawa lelaki jangkung itu ke beranda. Mungkin udara segar bisa menenangkan gejolak di perutnya dan segelas teh sitrun hangat akan membantu.

“ _You know,_ ” Jonghyun menyodorkan teh dan meletakkan sepiring roti isi diantara mereka. “Kurasa bicara dengan tanaman tidak ada salahnya.”

Minho mengernyit, menatap Jonghyun seolah lelaki itu bukan berasal dari planet Bumi. Namun lelaki itu hanya terkekeh sambil menarik kedua lututnya ke dada. Meskipun berteman hampir sepuluh tahun, tapi ada sisi-sisi dimana Minho merasa Jonghyun bukan manusia.

“ _I used to talk with lilac when I was a kid,_ ” Lelaki itu menyomot setangkup roti isi dan mencabiknya. “Kau tahu, orang-orang _Celtic_ beranggapan bahwa _lilac_ adalah tanaman ajaib, wanginya bisa membawamu ke negeri Dongeng.”

“ _Dude, are you high?_ ”

Jonghyun hanya mengangkat bahu, ia meneruskan mengunyah roti isinya sebelum mengesot dan mengambil pot yang ada di ujung beranda. Lelaki itu memangkunya kemudian mengguyur tanahnya dengan sisa air mineral di botol yang sempat dibawanya. Gerumbul keunguannya sudah mulai terlihat, mungkin jika dirawat benar maka akan tumbuh jadi bunga cantik.

“Hai teman cantik, aku Jonghyun.”

-.-.-.-

“Jadi aku menghajarnya,” Lelaki jangkung itu menggeplak kepalanya sendiri setelah selesai menyiram tanamannya. “Kemudian aku harus dijemput Jonghyun di kantor Polisi karena gerombolan bocah sialan itu. Astaga, mereka hampir membuatku dipecat.”

“ _Look who is high now?_ ” Minho tergeragap ketika melihat Jonghyun yang bersandar di pintu beranda. “ _Wow, this dude grows pretty well._ ”

Jonghyun berjongkok di samping Minho, mengamati gerumbul bunga yang menguarkan bau manis itu sambil menyentuh kelopaknya. Ia menjerit dan refleks memeluk Minho ketika sesuatu bergerak-gerak dari sela-sela bunga di hadapan mereka. Sebuah kepala mungil yang berwarna serupa dengan kelopak _lilac_ menyembul.

Kini giliran Minho yang menjerit dan balas memeluk Jonghyun. Kedua lelaki itu kompak mengesot, menjauh dari pot ketika sosok mungil itu mendarat di tanah dan menatap mereka dengan mata bulat yang lucu. Jonghyun bernapas mendecit-decit sambil mencengkeram sweter Minho erat.

Makhluk mungil itu berwujud seperti manusia, mungkin sejenis Tom Jempol. Pakaiannya seperti Peter Pan dengan sayap kecil yang mengepak pelan. Ia seperti bersinar, tidak bersinar seperti bintang tapi entah efek apa yang membuatnya terlihat seperti mengeluarkan cahaya. Kedua matanya mengerjap-erjap bingung ketika dua manusia yang biasa bicara dengannya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sayapnya kini mengepak agak keras dan tubuh mungilnya mulai terangkat dengan kerlip-kerlip yang berjatuhan dari sayapnya.

“ _Dude, are we high or what?_ ” Desis Minho. “ _Fuck your magical plant._ ”

“ _The hell, dunno._ ” Jonghyun makin merapat, nyaris naik ke pangkuan Minho ketika makhluk kecil itu mendekat. “ _Fuck Minho, fuck._ ”

Kedua lelaki itu sudah terpojok ke pinggir beranda ketika makhluk kecil itu berhenti di depan wajah Minho. Makhluk mungil itu tersenyum kemudian terbang berputar-putar di sekitar kepala lelaki jangkung itu sebelum mendarat di lengan Jonghyun yang sudah menggulung seperti ular di atas tubuh Minho.

“H- hai. Kau, uh-” Minho menjambak rambut Jonghyun. “Uh, peri?”

Mendadak makhluk mungil itu melesat ke arahnya dan membuat kepala Minho membentur pagar besi di belakangnya. Ia memegangi ujung hidung Minho sebelum mendaratkan kecupan kecil di sana. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pipi Jonghyun sebelum terbang kembali ke pot _lilac_ dengan hamburan kerlip yang ternyata debu peri.

“ _Dude,_ ” Minho menggulingkan tubuh Jonghyun yang terjatuh dengan mudah dari pangkuannya. “ _THE HELL, JJONG! WAKE UP DUMBASS!_ ”

 

19.15

25.04.2015


	2. Little Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tae should be bigger, so I can hug him all the time.” Gerutu Minho. “And you dumbass should be around more often since I can’t cuddle Tae.”

“ _Dude?_ ”

Jonghyun melepaskan sepatunya di selasar— tanpa berniat meletakkannya di rak— sambil menatap sekeliling ruang tamu yang masih terang benderang. Pukul tiga pagi harusnya ruang tamu gelap gulita, si kepala pasir itu biasanya masih berotasi di ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal. Jonghyun menggantungkan jaketnya di _coat hanger_ kemudian setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Bagaimana jika Minho muntah-muntah lagi atau bahkan pingsan di kamar mandi. Lelaki berkepala perak itu mendesah lega karena tidak menemukan mayat temannya di sana. Jonghyun mungkin akan membuat _supper_ dan mematikan lampu ruang tamu jika tidak menyadari bahwa pintu beranda terbuka. Lelaki jangkung yang  dicarinya sedang menggulung di pojok beranda dengan makhluk kecil  duduk di lengannya. Tae—peri mungil yang tinggal di pot _lilac_ — mengusap-usap rambut di dekat telinga Minho, seolah sedang berusaha menidurkannya.

“ _Dude, you’ll catch cold._ ” Tae mengepakkan sayapnya ketika Jonghyun mendekat, makhluk kecil itu duduk di bahu Jonghyun ketika lelaki itu mengguncang tubuh Minho. “Minho- _ya._ ”

“ _Fuck off, I hate people._ ”

“ _I ain’t. I’m a little pup fairy you said._ ” Jonghyun menarik tubuh Minho agar lelaki itu mau duduk. “ _Sssh, it’s okay. I ain’t human, come closer._ ”

“ _Fuck off,_ ” desis Minho sambil merapat pada Jonghyun. “ _Damnit, I hate them all._ ”

Jonghyun terkekeh ketika Minho berusaha melipat tubuhnya agar bisa bergulung dalam dekapan Jonghyun. Lelaki itu terlalu panjang untuk bisa melipat diri dan menggulung di pangkuan lelaki berkepala perak ini. Minho menggerung sambil meremas ujung kaos Jonghyun sementara Tae berputar-putar di atas kepalanya, bingung mencari tempat duduk agar bisa menenangkan lelaki jangkung ini dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

“Kau bisa bawa Tae ke dalam daripada menggulung di sini dan kena flu.” Jonghyun menunjuk puncak kepala Minho, makhluk mungil itu mendarat di sana sebelum menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di rambut sewarna pasir yang menjadi alas duduknya. “ _This little dude is a really good companion._ ”

Tae meringis ketika Jonghyun mengusap kepala _lilac-_ nya pelan dengan telunjuk. Makhluk mungil itu beringsut dari kepala Minho kemudian melayang-layang, ia menceritakan apa yang diceritakan Minho padanya sebelum Jonghyun datang dengan gestur yang lucu. Jonghyun mengangguk-angguk setelah tahu bahwa Minho bertengkar dengan  teman satu kelompoknya _and he seems really pissed off._

“ _Dude, too much hatred will kill you._ ” Jonghyun mengelus punggung Minho perlahan. “ _You should get some rest when you’re really pissed off._ ”

“ _I am a total wreck here. I don’t wanna have a fucking nightmare, damnit._ ”

“ _C’mon, I’ll sleep with ya. You need a real thing to cuddle with, don’t ya?_ ” Tae mengangguk-angguk sambil menepuk kepala Minho, menyuruhnya bergerak. “ _Look, this little dude wanna join too._ ”  
Minho mengerang malas namun akhirnya bergerak juga.  Jonghyun dan Tae hanya tersenyum sambil mengekor lelaki berkepala pasir itu. _Nagging Minho is annoying but whinny Minho is too cute._ Tae terbang lebih cepat agar bisa mengelus-elus rambut Minho lagi sementara Jonghyun mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu ruang tamu.

“Jjong!”

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup botol air mineral yang barusan ditenggaknya. Lelaki berkepala perak itu berjalan ke kamar Minho dan menemukan Tae sedang mengelus-elus pipi lembab lelaki itu. Jonghyun menjatuhkan diri ke sebelah Minho dan membuat debu peri Tae beterbangan. Makhluk mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kaget dan mendapat balasan senyuman minta maaf dari Jonghyun. Tae mengangguk kemudian terbang ke meja belajar dan menginjak tombol di remot pendingin ruangan agar menyala sebelum kembali ke bantal.

“ _Tae should be bigger, so I can hug him all the time._ ” Gerutu Minho. “ _And you dumbass should be around more often since I can’t cuddle Tae._ ”

“Tae, kau tidak bisa jadi besar?”

Makhluk kecil itu mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng. Iya juga sih, peri bunga kalau besar nanti jangan-jangan malah membuat alergi jika debu perinya terlalu banyak. Minho menggosokkan hidungnya pelan ke lengan Jonghyun, lelaki itu segera menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Minho dan membuatnya bisa berbaring di bisepnya.

“ _Sleep well, rest well._ ” Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Minho pelan. “ _Lunch on me, we’ll grab a good food._ ”

Minho hanya menggerung pelan sebagai jawaban. Tae terbang dari bantal, mengecup pipi Minho dan Jonghyun lembut sebelum terbang keluar kamar. Alih-alih membiarkan Tae tidur di pot seperti biasa, Jonghyun memanggilnya dan meminta makhluk mungil itu untuk tidur bersama mereka.

“ _Sleep well, little dude._ ”

 

15.55

14.06.15


	3. Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But now, Tae has a human form. Human is dirty and full of lies. Pengecualian untuk Jonghyun, Eunsook dan Gwiboon. Semua teman dekatnya bukan manusia, mereka peri. Bagaimana jika Tae nanti berubah seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya? Tidak boleh, Tae harus tetap jadi peri lilac yang mendengarkan ceritanya setiap pulang.

Minho menggerung pelan, sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Jonghyun. Lelaki itu mengerutkan hidungnya ketika mencium bau yang asing. Jonghyun tidak pernah berbau semanis ini, memang benar jika bau tubuh Jonghyun seperti bedak bayi, namun yang ini sepertinya . . .

Lelaki berkepala pasir itu refleks melompat—terguling sebenarnya— dari ranjang hingga dahinya membentur pinggiran meja nakas. Ia mengerang sambil memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut. Pandangannya berpendar, lelaki itu mengutuk pinggiran meja sambil setengah meratap tentang tengkorak yang retak dan mau mati.

Minho ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi tentang _intruder_ yang berada diantara Jonghyun dan dirinya di ranjang. Namun bagaimana mau memastikan jika membuka mata saja ia tidak sanggup.  Membangunkan Jonghyun pun rasanya tidak mungkin, lelaki pendek itu tak akan bangun sebelum Minho menendangnya dari ra-

“ _HOLYFUCKINGSHIT, CHOI MINHO WHAT THE HELL!_ ”

Minho melambaikan tangannya dari parket, alih-alih Jonghyun, sang _intruder_ yang menghampirinya. Lelaki itu meraih kepala Minho dan mengecup dahinya— yang sontak membuat Minho menjerit ngeri—pelan.  Di sisi lain, Jonghyun hanya melongo melihat karibnya yang menjerit-jerit layaknya orang kesetanan di bawah tubuh lelaki berkepala _lilac_ yang barusan tidur di sampingnya.

_Tunggu, lilac?_

“Tae?”

“Ya?” Lelaki di atas tubuh Minho menoleh kemudian menatap Jonghyun. “Ada apa, Jjong?”

_Whut?_

-.-.-.-

“ _Maybe it’s because you wish for it?_ ” bisik Jonghyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kulkas. “ _C’mon, dude._ Kau tak ingat jika ingin Tae menjadi lebih besar agar bisa _cuddling_ denganmu.”

“ _But it just . . ._ ” Minho melirik Tae yang sedang asyik menusuk-nusuk panekuk di ruang tamu. “ _A silly wish._ ”

“Peri tak pernah berpikir jika permintaan itu bodoh.”

“ _The fuck with you, Jjong. You ain’t a fairy._ ”

“ _I am,_ ” Jonghyun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekarton susu. “ _You always call me a pup fairy._ ”

Minho mendengus sambil menyodorkan sebuah cangkir yang diminta Jonghyun. Lelaki berkepala perak itu berjalan ke ruang tamu dan memberikan secangkir susu pada Tae. Minho segera membuang muka ketika tanpa sadar bertemu mata dengan lelaki cantik itu.

 _It’s not that Minho ain’t happy to have a new friend._ Tae bahkan bukan teman baru bagi kedua lelaki idiot itu. Ia hanya berharap bahwa Tae masih teman perinya yang suka terbang mengitari unit sambil menaburkan debu peri.  Atau mendadak muncul dari gerumbul bunga dengan kepala basah ketika Minho menyiramnya dan membuat makhluk kecil itu cemberut sambil berusaha mengeringkan kepala dengan ujung kaos Minho.

 _But now, Tae has a human form. Human is dirty and full of lies._ Pengecualian untuk Jonghyun, Eunsook dan Gwiboon. Semua teman dekatnya bukan manusia, mereka peri. Bagaimana jika Tae nanti berubah seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya? Tidak boleh, Tae harus tetap jadi peri lilac yang mendengarkan ceritanya setiap pulang.

“ _Dude,_ ” Minho tersentak ketika menyadari Jonghyun berada di sampingnya sambil mematikan kompor. “ _The meats are burnt._ ”

“ _Don’t care._ ”

Lelaki jangkung itu melemparkan potongan daging ayam yang gosong ke tempat sampah sebelum meletakkan pan di tempat cuci piring. Selera makannya menguap entah kemana, ia tidak menggubris teriakan Jonghyun ‘ _Dude, the breakfast_ ’ yang bermaksud mencegahnya masuk kamar. Persetan, semuanya bajingan.

Minho menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut. Pengap, namun setidaknya ia tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali lututnya sendiri. Ia tak peduli dengan ketukan di pintunya, tidak peduli juga dengan sinar matahari yang pelan-pelan menghangatkan selimutnya dan membuat semakin gerah.

“Mino.”

Lelaki jangkung itu merapatkan lutut ke dadanya. Tidak, ia tidak akan keluar karena suara asing itu. Tae tidak bisa memanggil namanya. Itu bukan Tae.

“Mino, apa kau baik-baik saja? Mino?” Ketukan di pintunya semakin intens. “Mino, tolong buka pintunya. Tae ingin minta maaf.”

_Minta maaf?_

“Mino.”

Minho menghela napas, menyibakkan selimutnya dan membuka pintu. Alih-alih bertemu mata dengan Tae, ia menemukan lelaki itu meringkuk di depan pintunya. Lelaki jangkung itu berjongkok dan mendapati Tae mengigit bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

“Ma . . . maaf, Mino membenci Tae karena jadi besar.” Lelaki itu mengusap matanya berulangkali dengan punggung tangan. “T . . . Tae tidak tahu caranya menjadi kecil lagi. Maaf.”

“Astaga, Tae. Ini bukan salahmu.” Minho panik ketika Tae membenamkan wajah ke lutut dan bahunya  berguncang-guncang. “Hei, hei, jangan menangis.”

“ _Hey Min-_ Tae, astaga!” Jonghyun berlari, masih dengan tubuh dan rambut setengah basah menghampiri kedua orang yang berjongkok di ambang pintu kamar Minho. “Tae, Tae, apa yang Minho lakukan padamu?”

“ _Hyung,_ ” Minho menarik tangan Jonghyun dari bahu Tae. “ _Hyung,_ apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku membuat Tae menangis.”

Sekarang giliran Jonghyun yang panik. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak Minho berhenti memanggilnya _Hyung._ Dan kali ini lelaki jangkung itu memanggilnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca  seperti saat pertama kalinya Minho memukul temannya saat mereka adu mulut. Minho adalah lelaki yang baik, ia akan tetap merasa bersalah setelah menyakiti temannya meski sebenarnya hal itu pantas untuk dilakukan ketika membela diri.

“ _Hyung,_ ”

Jonghyun menghela napas, ia menarik Minho dan Tae secara bersamaan dalam pelukannya. Tangis Minho pecah dan Tae semakin sesenggukan.  Lelaki  berkepala perak itu mengelus punggung kedua temannya sambil tersenyum. Biar saja, mungkin dengan menangis perasaan mereka akan sedikit lebih lega.

“ _Sssh, it’s okay. It’s okay._ ”

 

20.15

15.06.15


	4. Eunsook Nuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mungkin ada beberapa orang yang tidak suka dengan Minho yang terlihat sangat manja dan kekanak-kanakan, lewati saja bab ini. Dan perlu diingat ini bukan tentang romansa jadi kasih sayang di sini bersifat platonik dan tidak ada pasangan.

“Selamat datang.”

Minho hanya berjalan melewati Jonghyun tanpa membalas ‘aku pulang’ yang terlambat. Ia mendorong pintu kamarnya, mengempaskan diri ke kasur tanpa repot mencopot ransel dan jaketnya. Lelaki jangkung itu menarik selimut kapasnya, membungkus diri seperti gumpalan lumpia Vietnam yang gendut.

“Eunsook mau datang lho.” Jonghyun menyandarkan diri di ambang pintu kamar Minho. “Mau tetap jadi bakpao gembes begitu?”

Yang ditanya tidak memberikan respon. Jonghyun berjalan ke kasur Minho, duduk di pinggirnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan betis si jangkung itu. Tae sedang mengunjungi temannya— si peri Plum— di taman sebelah dan baru akan kembali setelah makan malam. Jadi satu-satunya yang mengurusi bakpao gembes ini hanya Jonghyun sebelum Eunsook datang.

“Ranselnya dilepas, ya. Nanti punggungmu sakit.” Si kepala perak itu mengelupas selimut dari kepala Minho. “Kalau penuh begini nanti Eunsook tidak bisa mendusel.”

Si kepala pirang kotor itu melepaskan ranselnya perlahan, membiarkannya melorot ke kaki ranjang di belakangnya. Ia merapatkan jaket kemudian menekuk kaki, membentuk posisi fetus sambil memeluk tungkai panjangnya. Jonghyun mengusap pelan kepala Minho yang menyembul.

“Tidak gerah? Bagaimana jika lepas jaket dan ganti baju?”

Minho mendelik marah meski akhirnya melepas jaket dan menuruti Jonghyun untuk ganti baju. Ia berjalan menerabas Jonghyun—yang membuka lemarinya—dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Suara kucuran air menandakan bahwa lelaki itu sedang membersihkan diri. Jonghyun meletakkan baju ganti yang nyaman di keranjang bersih sebelum berjalan ke pintu depan.

Jonghyun menyambut pelukan Eunsook sesaat setelah membuka pintu. “Hari yang menyenangkan?”

“Yup.” Wanita berpipi tembam itu tersenyum lebar. “Aku bawa pai. Oh iya, Minho sudah pulang?”

“Ya, sedang mandi.”Jonghyun membawakan tas dan kotak pai sementara Eunsook melucuti diri dari atribut musim dinginnya. “Mau teh selagi menunggu Minho?”

“Oh boleh-boleh, di luar dingin sekali. Aku nyaris beku.”

Eunsook mengekor Jonghyun ke dapur. Ia mengambil piring dan garpu kecil untuk pai sementara Jonghyun menjerang air untuk menyeduh teh. Jonghyun memutuskan untuk mengemil pai duluan tanpa menunggu teh, seloyang pai apel karamel asin buatan Eunsook bahkan bisa dihabiskannya sendirian sebetulnya.

“Perasaan Minho sedang buruk, ya?” Eunsook menuangkan air panas ke cangkir-cangkir di depannya. “Biasanya dia yang paling semangat dengan pai yang kubawa.”

“Begitulah.” Jonghyun menyeruput potongan apel yang nyaris tergelincir dari tangannya. “Sedang dalam masa mengurangi rokok juga sih, mungkin itu agak berefek.”

“Wah, benarkah? Aku senang jika dia sudah tidak berambisi jadi temannya Thomas lagi.” Wanita itu terkekeh. “Mungkin Minho butuh lebih banyak pelukan?”

“Kurasa.”

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Minho keluar dengan piyama flanel hangat dan bau cokelat. Ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur kemudian menemplok pada Eunsook yang sedang menyesap teh di dekat kompor.

“Halo sayang.” Eunsook menggosok pelan pipi Minho sebelum mengecupnya lembut. “Mau pai?”

Minho menggeleng, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Eunsook dan membenamkan wajah ke ceruk leher berbau gula-gula itu. Eunsook mengelus-elus punggung tangan lelaki itu sambil menyesap tehnya sementara  Jonghyun sudah mengobrak-abrik kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa dimasak untuk makan malam. Eunsook akan tinggal hingga makan malam, jadi mereka pasti akan makan makanan rumahan yang hangat.

“Sepertinya aku harus belanja.” Jonghyun menyerah setelah mengacak-acak boks sayur dan menemukan seikat kucai layu. “Eunsooki mau masak apa untuk makan malam?”

“Minho mau apa?” ia mendapat gumaman terserah. “Oke, sup tahu dan karaage bagaimana?”

“ _Roger_! “ Jonghyun beranjak dari depan kulkas, memeluk Eunsook dan mengacak pelan rambut Minho. “Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Baik-baik jaga rumah.”

“Hati-hati!” Eunsook meletakkan cangir tehnya sambil mengusap-usap sebelah lengan Minho. “Mau tidur sebentar sebelum makan malam?”

Minho mengangguk, mengikuti Eunsook yang berjalan ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Si jangkung itu memeluk Eunsook erat-erat sebelum merayap ke balik selimut kapasnya. Eunsook hanya tertawa kecil kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasur.

“Rasanya menyebalkan sekali,” gerutu Minho lirih ketika Eunsook mengusap dahi lelaki itu dengan ibu jarinya. “Semua brengsek dan marah-marah saja tidak cukup. Menangis juga tidak bisa.”

“Tapi Minho hebat kan sudah tidak jadi teman Thomas si kereta api?”

“Mmm, sedang berusaha.” Minho mendongak. “ _Nuna_ tidak mau mengeloniku?”

“Bagaimana jika aku ketiduran?”

“Jonghyun bisa bangunkan.”

Eunsook terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. “Boleh juga, lagipula Jonghyun lebih ampuh ketimbang alarm ponsel.”

Minho menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang bagi wanita itu untuk berbaring. Ia segera mendusel, takut jika Eunsook terbang seperti kapas yang tertiup angin. Wanita itu tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut Minho.

“Dasar bayi besar!” si jangkung itu merengut, namun tetap mendusel sisi tubuh Eunsook juga. “Selamat istirahat, jangan lupa bahagia saat bangun nanti.”

 

 

00.46

07.12.16


	5. Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Memangnya pantas, ya?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choi Minho, Kim Gwiboon dan Tae adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yg diambil dari pembuatn cerita ini.
> 
> P.s.  
> Chapter khusus atas permintaan Azza.

"Jadi kalau tidak ingat dengan dosa besar apa yang sudah dilakukan, akan terjebak seperti Pura-Pura selamanya, ya?" Minho menyorongkan sekotak tisu pada Gwiboon yang masih menyusut ingus. "Enak juga sih sepertinya tapi akan terasa goblok jika tidak ingat kalau bunuh diri."  
Si jangkung itu menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis yang masih sesenggukan di sebelahnya. "Sana minum dulu."  
Gwiboon beranjak dari sofa bed tempat mereka duduk, masih sambil mengelap muka menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Minho meletakkan mangkuk besar berisi berondong jagung asin yang masih separuh di meja lalu kembali dalam selimut kapas yang membungkusnya. Tae masih duduk di lengan sofa sambil mengunyah berondong jagung, baru datang dari jalan-jalannya ke rumah peri maple.  
Minho menggeser posisinya, menggaruk pelan kepala Tae dengan telunjuk sehingga jarinya jadi ikut berkerlip. Lucu sekali, mungkin ia bakal lebih senang jika terlahir sebagai peri bunga. Nanti ia bisa jalan-jalan juga ke tempat peri bunga lain atau menyemai bibit saat menjelang musim semi sambil terbang kesana-kemari.  
"Aku tidak mau nonton film sedih lagi." Gwiboon mengempaskan tubuh ke samping Minho. "Kira-kira film apaan yang tidak membuat sedih?"  
"Howl's Castle atau mungkin Kiki's Delivery Service?" Minho menggaruk punggung Taemin hingga si kecil itu menggeliat geli. "Ponyo?"  
Gadis itu menghela napas kemudian mematikan televisi. Ia mendusel sedikit pada pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya sambil menarik selimut. Jarinya ikut gatal mengulik-ulik puncak kepala Tae sehingga si lucu itu kelihatan seperti akan dipites.  
Tae merengut, ia memilih lari ke tanamannya yang sudah dipindah ke dalam karena hujan lebat. Peri unyu itu tidak keberatan dielus. Tapi diulek-ulek saat ia sedang makan sungguh tidak menyenangkan.  
"Ngambek, ya?" Gwiboon meletakkan dagunya ke punggung sofa. "Ming, kau pulang liburan ini tidak?"  
"Sepertinya tidak." Minho menghela napas sambil menatap langit-langit. "Tidak minat untuk merasa bersalah."  
"Tapi Jjong pulang lho, kau mau di sini sendirian?"  
"Aku di sini dengan Tae kok."  
"Kau yakin tidak bakal kesepian? Aku juga pulang."  
"Masih bisa main dengan Nuna."  
Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Minho sambil meletakkan lengan pemuda itu di tubuhnya seperti sabuk pengaman. Mereka memilih diam sambil mendengarkan suara hujan di luar. Biasanya, jika hanya berdua begini ada saja yang diperdebatkan— bahkan sampai saling piting, tapi hal itu sudah berhenti sekitar dua bulan lalu.  
Gwiboon tidak enak jika pertengkaran random mereka membuahkan tatapan sengit dari Minho yang keesokan harinya akan menyembahnya seolah jika tidak dimaafkan maka seluruh dunia akan mengutuk lelaki itu. Gadis itu tidak begitu ingat kapan pertama kalinya Minho jadi bersikap seperti itu. Rasanya mengerikan saat tahu si tukang banyol yang jadi teman bertengkarnya berubah drastis.  
"Tidak merokok?" Tanya Gwiboon sambil mencabuti serat kain yang mencuat dari sweter Minho. "Biasanya jika tidak ada kerjaan seperti ini kau klepas-klepus seperti kereta uap."  
"Kau tidak suka rokok, Gwee."  
Gwiboon menoleh cepat, berharap menemukan cengiran nakal Minho dengan rokok siap disulut di ujung bibir. Namun tidak ada apa-apa di sana, hanya Minho yang setengah melamun sambil menatap layar televisi. Minho yang dikenalnya akan nekat merokok lalu menyemburkan asapnya dengan sengaja ke tubuh Gwiboon lalu mengatainya gadis nakal karena bau asap.  
"Aku tidak bisa memberimu kenyamanan, kau tahu?" Pancing gadis itu. "Merokok sebatang dua batang tidak bakal membuatku ngamuk."  
"Nah, tidak butuh." Minho menatapnya sambil tertawa hambar. "Aku baik-baik saja."  
Gwiboon merasa dadanya sesak. Gadis itu merengut marah sambil naik ke pangkuan Minho. Ia memegangi kedua belah pipi lelaki itu dengan air mata yang sudah berleleran.  
"Heh, bajingan! Menangis itu tidak dosa, tahu!"  
"Seperti aku pantas menangis saja hahaha."

 

05.23  
28.12.16

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih banyak atas semua yang membaca dan mendukungku selama ini. Aku harap kalian akan menemukan kebahagiaan kecil setiap hari atau paling tidak akan sedikit tidak sedih dalam menjalani hidup ^^  
> Mungkin kata-kataku akan semakin amburadul jika diteruskan hahaha jadi sampai di sini saja, semoga kita akan bertemu lagi di hari yang menyenangkan ♥


End file.
